The change in the Captain
by ukmitten44
Summary: Luffy had his doubt like everyone else - something was different about him but he didn't understand. The crew doubt he had changed in the slightest bit. Hancock doubt that he did not notice like other men did. They were all wrong about him and they would realize it soon. Chapter 5 preview: I am going to be raped. I apologize to the readersi will try but i am busy with my final year
1. Chapter 1

**The Change in the captain**

I don't own the story

I am a fan of One Piece

Don't mind your criticisms

Story written By Ukmitten44

Chapter 1

**_A/n: I have edited this chapter make you reader happy i spend more time writing in detail - thank you for reading i hope you enjoy the story_**

The 2 years seem a forever for the captain as his painful wounds were taking time for them to heal. Today, was the day Luffy had waited had always waited for - was becoming a reality. He felt that the chains that bounded him to past was finally unlocked. Eternity. Seem like the best words to fit his agonising pain that had take it's time heal. He had made new friends who like a temporarily family for him - Jinbei, Rayleigh , Amazon lily and obviously Boa Hancock who seem like a manic at times. Ace was the name that was forever tattoo into his soul that haunted him in his sleep as the time with new family made forget the sinister ghost that tugged his soul out of his body. But at the present time he was bidding his goodbyes to The kuja Pirates. They were full of strange women who believe in strange curses and stories about men. The time they spent with Luffy had made them change their mind.

Hancock stood in front of luffy catching his attention. A smile grew on her face as she had walk to the big, cream bag that stood oddly on the ships deck. Hancock said "Luffy, I have pack for you - 50 extra changes of clothes, 1000 lunches, handkerchiefs and tissues, 5 years' worth pf towel, 3 years' worth of water and snacks , silverware. Toothbrushes, soap, hand creams and 3 years' worth of bug bite ointment and..."

The old hag twitch in anger as she glared at the empress "Make it lighter!" Granny Nyon shouted loudly. Laughter escape Luffy mouth as he stared at the duo - who were arguing with one and another. Hancock, ran back into the ship deck, dragging the bag behind her into the kitchen. "I hope you can meet your friends safely." Marigold said with a slight chuckle. A smile grew on Luffy face as he giggled. "Thank you for everything!" Luffy replied.

Marget started at Luffy as she felt her heart tugged, this will be the last time she will be seeing him. "Good luck." The word slipped out as she stared at his eyes. "I've heard Sabody has become unsafe these days." Luffy turned his whole attention to sweet pea.

**Granny Nyon** coughed, gaining the crews attention- she finally spoke. "Yes. That's why the Navy is paying a lot of attention to what goes on there." Everyone nodded in agreement, quickly Hancock dashed to Luffy.

Hancock played with her fingers as a blush creep up her cheeks Luffy. She quietly spoke "Luffy... could you do me a favor?"

Luffy stared at Hancock in the eyes thinking for a moment - he slightly titled his head as he grabbed his chin. "What is it I am not going to marry you". He chuckled as he stared at the bashful girl. **Hancock** spoke as she fixed her glaze on Luffy "No I just want you to leave without saying goodbye." She tore her glaze from him ad she stared at the ground - her heart thumped loudly in her chest.

**Luffy:** "Oh, I've never said it to anyone... I wanna see you again!"

Hancock blushed as she place her hands to mouth with surprise of what Luffy had just said. Luffy laughed loudly enjoying her reaction to his comment. He got off the Kuja pirate ship into his own little boat. He was wearing a coat which contain some much memories for him both happy times and sad times which has torn his heart two. As it absorb both the bitter and sweet time for the future pirate king - the warm, fuzzy , long coat belonged to the most beautiful person that manged to sooth his heart through the time of pain. His hands softly brushed against the coat as he thought of the owner of the leopard print coat. Luffy thought as he carressed the printed material "This jacket... smells of Hancock," a smiled gleam across his face. "SEE YOU!" Where the last words he said as the ship pulled away

Meanwhile on Sabaody:

The ship wait in the hidden spot, well hidden from the preeing eyes of the enemies- somewhere on the ship someone shouted "where the hell is Luffy!". Silence creep onto the ship's deck. In the middle of it, the was an angry ginger hair tapping her feet repeatedly. "I bet you that idiotic captain is causing problems on the island again!" She released deep heavey sigh as stared at the crew. Robin stepped out as she giggled "That's our captain for you Nami -what do you expected?"

Usopp and chopper began laughing as they started talking secretly to one and another. Chopper chuckled "hey, one. Two now." They both sprung up and ran in the middle of the deck. "What are you guys playing at?" Only to received a mischievous smile as an answer. "One, two, three... Super!" They imitated Franky as they shook their ass like Franky.. A smile grew on the crew as they were distracted by the indulgence of being stupid. "You guys..."wiped a tear from his eyes " but you guys can't beat this, mecha" He shoke his ass as he touched his nose - which changed his hair, "Hahha, your awesome Franky ... I can't wait to see how Luffy has changed!" Usopp said as he started to prance around. The crew nodded in agreement.

Franky scratched his head as stared Nami, "Hey, hey! Contact Zoro and Sanji and ask if they had found Luffy yet."

Nami shrugged her shoulder, "looIII am already trying but they are not picking up !" She said as slightest vein popped out of her forehead as she clenched her fist tightly. The sunny go was top shape as its coating stop it from getting dirty. Usopp and Chopper seem to be amazed by Franky new body as they clinged on to him. Nami and Robin both turned around to see Franky having his Speedo on his head - both shocked by his hairy ass...

**Den-Den-Mushi**:**"Hello, anyone! Nami picked up and listen to me** \- Hey that's not how you speak to a lady muscle head. **Shut up - lover boy**!"

The argument grew louder on the Den-Den-Mushi - as they began to piss off on certain Navigator who had the shortest temper. The familar voices echoed through the Den-Den-Mushi that was sitting on the navigator pale hands.

**Nami:** Shut up! both of you ! I SWEAR WHEN I FIND THE BOTH OF YOU I'LL KILL YOU!

**Den-Den-Mushi: (silences)**….. **Anyways like I was saying - ****we're in**** trouble head to grove 42 we'll meet you there.**

**Nami:** "What Has happened now" she said whilst rubbing her forehead

**Den-Den-Mushi:** The marine has surround us as they found out Luffy identity Nami-swan - **Anyways luffy is behind us SO HURRY THE UP YOU STUPID WOMEN.**

**Robin**: Ok ,will heading there as soon as possible ZORO!'

**Den-Den-Mushi**: - (DISCONNECTED)

Nami looked at the sea vengeful, Robin didn't like that look "stupid Prick turning it off!... Anyways it seem like we got to hurry to get there. Franky change of area - WE'RE HEADING GROVE 42"

**Meanwhile GROVE 42...**

**"** Rayleigh!" Luffy who was running at full speed stop for a moment and stared at his mentor who stood there smiling. Everyone stopped to look to see why the missing strawhat was calling an infamous pirate - to distress the marine look up see to the man who ruled the sea. The first man of the Pirate king's pirate group the dark king Rayleigh. "Thank you, for everything... you have done for me! Luffy screamed at the highest pitch of his voice. Rayleigh laughed "this isn't like you Luffy - Just get going!". Luffy took a stepped forward extending his arms out. " Rayleigh, I am going to do it! I am going to be the PIRATE KING!" Marines stared in amazement at the statement that was pouring out of this young man that was standing there with confidences. Slowly, tears we're pouring out of Rayleigh - he smiled as sofly whispered I know.

**Sergeant screamed "Why** are you standing there go get them! Don't you dare let them escape we want their heads!"

The marines roared as felt ever more determined to catch the most dangerous man son - Monkey D. Luffy. They started to charged forward at Luffy - they all started to leg it as fast as they could. Suddenly, the weak, feeble marines was gaining on them. But then a dust cloud appear in front of the bunch up ants, who were losing a their sense of direction. They tried to stepped forward as a long line appeared on the ground in front of the marine as fell in to empty pit of darkness. Slowly they look up to the chuckling man... Rayleigh - they started to quake with fear..

Someone shouted to the trio ": Luffy! Zoro! Sanji!"

All them took to see the person in front - smiles stretched on their faces... They look up to see they friends, their crew, their waving at them. How many years has it been already since they all met again after that unfortunate event to left them torn a part inside. The wounds were finally closed for Luffy as his heart was at peace at now.

**"**You look different luffy - …. what's that on your chest Luffy!" They surrounded him in concern. Luffy at look at Usopp and spoke "Oh, this ?"

Luffy touch his scar as he slowly rubbed as the memory rushed into his mind - the crew stared at him sadly. A small frown formed on this face; wrinkles appeared on his forehead. The memories flowed into his minded.

**_Flashback:_**

Luffy attempts to rush back to Ace's aid but he slowly and painfully feles to his knees as Ace's vivre card slipped out his weaken hands in the process. Jinbe ran to Luffy as he was at his limit. Jinbe tried to jump to protect him it seem that every was slow down, he was going to lose everything. However, Akainu's attention turns to Luffy as he faces his back to Ace to attack the younger, feeble brother. Ace notice that Akainu's attack that was aimed to the defenseless Luffy. Luffy eyes began to bulge in fear of death. Suddenly Someone leaps in the way and takes the blow. Luffy's eyes began to tears as he notice who it was Ace. Akainu's molten blow pierces Ace's entire torso. Luffy and Whitebeard's pirates look on in horror while Ace's Vivre Card burns to nothing but dust.

_**End of flash back:**_

Luffy's eyes turn teary through the sad remembrances of the death of his loved one - Portgas D. Ace. He sighed heavily, "I'll tell you some other tine!." They eyes had pity in them Luffy felt slight, "I WANT MEAT SNAJI!" They all started to laugh at him as their frowns were flipped upside down. Sanji chuckled "I guess he hadn't change." He whispered as he lit his cigarettes. Usopp's ear twitched to the whistle sounds in the distances - he turned to look but to see the canon heading towards them. " GUYS WE'RE IN TROUBLE - MARIEN... SHIT THREE CANON HEADING HERE!"

Everyone, rushed to the side of the ship to see what going on - however all a sudden the canon fell into the sea like they were pulled down into the captivating sea. The ship was blocking the path of the marines. **"** isn't that the Kuja pirate ship..." Robin spoke as she stared at the ship in dept but she was sadly interrupted by Usopp, "Isn't that a warlord."

**"Ye**s, Boa Hancock the is leader - apparently her beauty turns anyone to stone." Smiled at Usopp and Brook. Brook grabbed the telescope and look throught it "Amazing.." As he was left speechless. Brook fell to the ground letting the telescope rolling off his hand - Usopp pick up the object place on his eye.

**"** A GODDESS!" Shout Usopp as he eyes were fixed on her. Usopp fell to the ground as he seen the beautiful that shouldn't exist - Sanji pounce up as snatch the telescope. "Godess... goddess... goddess... goddess... g..." Sanji turned to stone as his heart was ripped out by this beauty. Everyone started to laugh staring at Sanji failing to notice Luffy staring softly into the horizon. He smiled as he felt as warm feeling rushing through him. Luffy though "Boa Hancock_ thank you for every thing you have done for me... I owe you something that your waiting for..." _Luffy laughed loudly caching the crew's _attention_ "Oh! That's Boa Hancock and the others..." Everyone look at Luffy strangely. "You know them..."Usopp asked out curiously.

"I was sent to Amazon lily and become friends with them." Luffy laughed as Sanji look he was going kill him."Wow. I never knew they existed I though it was a legend." Sanji wobbled towards luffy, then suddenly grabbing him by the collar as thebtears trickled down his face, "Were you even training hard!"

Luffy chuckled really loudly and spoke " Yes, I trained very hard Sanji." Sanji wobbled to the great as Brook shrieked "oh my god, she winked at me!" He said as he fell over and hit the ground. Nami shook her head in disgust, "Anyways let's get the hell out of here!" She signaled the Crew to get a move on. Luffy sighed as he whispered her name "Hancock...

_**A/n: Thank you for reading I basically I did episode 517 when they meet - however, I planned to carry the story on with a twist. XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

THE CHANGE IN THE CAPTAIN

Disclaimer note:

I don't own One Piece

But other copyright belong Ukmitten44

**_A/N: Thank you guys, I love you guys hope to update Every Wednesday XD Happpppy EID guys and enjoy the summer... I owe alot to; and Review tell me if you want couples in the story, or specific event._**

**_mugiwara-cristal_**

**_mireee3D2Y_**

**_blackcat486_**

**_SumGuyOvahDere_**

**_OutsidersWhiteTiger_**

xaraho

wamakima5004

Chapter 2: The Unexpected

The ship slowly was sinking into the sea as it was making its way to the decided destination - they were soon in a vast ocean that surrounded them every where from head to toe. Luffy stared out to the sea as he stood next to his best-friend Zoro - slowly they both admire the creatures that swam around them. Their mouths' widened as the felt the greatness of vast sea. It felt like they were trapped in sinister dark room that was condemned by the devil - the beauty of this bewitching sea lured them to jump in. Luffy's dreams of finally going under the ocean with controll over his body was finally becoming true as he took another step forward towards the dazzling transparent coat that covered them from the dark ocean. His finger slipped across the jelly like substance that was suppose to protected them from the pressure of the ocean. Luffy smiled as he stared into the distance something seem wrong, why did he feel as somwthing was missing or incomplete in his life; even now he was with this friends - something was still missing in life; it something that suppose to be with him on this ship but it was not here. Luffy released a long sigh as placed his hands on the barrister. Slam! Luffy shuddered by the force of the hand that also hit the wooden barrister - luffy gently turned to his head to see his first mate in distress. He pondered for a moment would it be a wise choice to disturb someone who's deep in thought. Luffy shook his head as he erased the doubt in his mind. A smile blossomed on Luffy's face as he spoke to his friend "Hi, Zoro!". Zoro scratched the back of his head as he smiled back at his boss.

"Hey Luffy, I didn't see you there!" Luffy smiled at his friend they both turned to see a in coming swarm of fishes approaching - Luffy smiled as idea came to minded. He laughed mysteriously as Zoro looked at him strangely wondering what was wrong with his beloved captain. "You know, Zoro I bet you I can catch more fishes than you, since I am a lot faster than you!" Luffy exclaimed in a childish manner as he laughed at the certain moss her in front of him. A smirk blossomed on Zoro's face as he cchuckled "Is that so, Luffy. Don't worry. I can catch more than you any day, why don't we see who is better, huh!" Zoro raised his voice as he step closer to his boss. "Are you sure you cann back those words up, because you can already imagine you losing to me." Zoro chuckled and he onto the top of his sword. " Is that a threat Luffy!"

Luffy chuckled as Zoro had drawn his sword from the sheathe that had covered the sword. They both laughed evilly together as they took a step back. They laughed in sync as they glared at one and another. "Are you ready Zoro!" The smile stretch on his face. Zoro took a step foward ,"How could I not be ready!" They laughed once agian as they were in the position.

GOOOOOONG! It all happened in a instant Luffy and Zoro were both on the floor as the lumps had formed out of their heads - Usopp and Chopper running around them frantically. "Run chopper, they are going to kills us" Usopp shouted as he pushed Chopper forward. "Aye, captain of defense!' Chopper shouted in the distance. They legs were quaking in the boots as they watch the raising dead awaken. "Usopp and Chopper your dead!" Zoro shouted at the duo who hiding behind a wall.

"Are you stupid didn't you listen to Nami - don't you dare destroy that thing! Or else we'll have to place restrictions on you!" Usopp shouted as Luffy shoot him a death glare. Chopper step-in front of usopp ,"Yeah listen carefully you idiots how are we going to go the Fisherman Island with you idiots trying to destroy our ship!" He huffi with all his might in that fragil body. Chopper and Usopp sighed as they manage to protected their lives - however, they still quaking in boots as they though of worst scenario that can happen there. Luffy and Zoro stood up rubbing their heads they shot dead glare towards the pair in front of them.

Nami came wqlking in as she glared at Luffy and Zoro. "Well done Usopp and Chopper, here's your treat." She patted them on the head. Zoro gulped as he could sense bloodlust. 'Why didn't you idiots listen to me i have enough with you lot - look i'll repeat again so listen this fucking time!" (sigh) "The danger is that if there to many holds in the coating it will deflate whilst crushing our bodies to sand - Or if something huge comes crushing down to us. WE'RE FINISHED!"

Nami's shouting made the crew jump. Her patiences was ticking away like a bomb ready to exploded, her eye we're bulging out as she stared into the distance. Slowly , she trembled as lifted her petite, feeble arm to the direction she was face. A cold swear trickled down her complexion as she began to mutter. "What's wrong with you stop speaking nonsense." Zoro grunted at the women. Her breathing became heavier as stared at the open space in front of her. "Its a ... Mo..n... It's a monster!" She screamed as the limb grew closer to the coat. "Ahhh, we're going to die!" Echoed Usopp as he ran around the deck. Their mouths drop open to the extended that you fit person inside their traps. Monstrous. Was what they were facing as it lifted it hand or legs i should i say. It was matter of seconds left that their souls will be ripped from their bodies - FIVE. FOUR. THREE. TWO. ONE!

Usopp release cry of a child as his memories flowed through his mind - Kaya. His true love and inspiration... his promise for her were never going to become truth. Choppers soft cries echoed as his dream of becoming the best doctor was out of his grasp. Zoro minded become blank - No, this could not happen was the though that was in printed into his delicate mind... The promise of becoming the greatest swordsman was being snatch by the devil's evilness. Robin was sharing the same fate with the people she loved she couldn't careless - but her soul regretting she didn't complete her mother mission - no her Island mission. The tear slipped from the corner of her eyes.

Nami thoughts were flowing of her dream , her passion, her sadness and all the time she fought through to the end.  
Sanji - the all blue was his prized treasure that was now slipping further away - He dream of meeting mermaids was now impossible  
Franky memories of water 7 was gently echoing in his mind as body begun to shutdown and a soft smile formed on his metallic lips.  
Brook thought were being wrapped around the long lost friend of his Laboon the creature that made his dream begin in the first place. Now he didn't have chance to see him.  
"I WILL BECOME THE PIRATE KING" was the phrase that echoed through the vast sea.

**MEANWHILE:**

The marines were running around as busy as ever - yet everyone stopped pausing for a moment as huge figure hung over them Vice Admiral Monkey D. Grap. Step by step the man took slowly as the ground shook with his weight - everyone stared in admiration to the man who brought down the pirate king. Behind him was a famous group of man that followed behind him - This was the navy headquarter. The new world. It was truly a terrorize place. Danger. That word had a nice ring to since it perfectly describes these monsters. Over the 2 years the marine size has doubled or tripled over these 2 year ever since the great war. The marching men portray their righteous and prestige beliefs as weaken men scurried along floor as they made space for the elite. Akainu the new leader for these men who were a natural enemies of pirates. Today, was the meeting day that was going to held.

Akaniu sat down harshly snapping his men back into focus, he stared at all of them before he spoke. "Everyone, its seems that a new interesting news has been discovered!" His voice resonated thought the room capturing the men's hearts as the grew more curious about this meeting. The marines tensed as they stared at their leaders mouth in interest to what he had be sayinng "It's seem as that Monkey D. Luffy, Has mange to resuface and is beginning to spread his name out to the world..." Silences echoed through the meeting, One person grasp as they stood quickly. Captain Luke stared at Akaniu in disbelief, "You aren't trying to suggest that he is still alive" He chuckled at how stupid what Akaniu had just said.

Laughter began in the meeting as the marines were expecting something more believe than that nonsense that was sprouting out of Akaniu's mouth. Garp felt his anger pulse in anger. How dare they insult his grandchild. Akaniu laughed with them but suddenly stoppes. "Shut up!" His voice echoed imeetingAkaniu as the smile dropped from hisffaceu, "You think I am joking he was spotted at Sabaody with his crew - as we speak they are heading to Fisherman Island" Everyone grasped at the truth that was beginning drill into their dense mind. "Its seem that Luffy has some kind of connections with Boa Hancock. I want you TO CATCH THAT ANNOYING BRAT AND BRING HIM TO ME!". Everyone shuddered at the strength of his voice - the rage flowed out grasp everyone throats as they felt his anger.

**Vice Admiral Grap: "(thought)** _Ha-ha, Nice one Luffy now you angered the Akaniu especially when your playing with his betrothed wife."_

_AMAZON LILY:_

_Th_e sea were calm at amazon lily - the birds were tweeting as the winds whistled through the leaves of the forest. Boa Hancock stared out to the sea as heart only thought one man. Luffy...

Suddenly, Den-Den-Mushi started to ring - a sweat trickled down Boa Hancock.  
**Boa Hancock:** "Why is the marine calling me!"

**_A/N: Thank you for reading I it was short so i tried to write as much as possible. Please review, REVIEW. _**  
**_LOVE FROM _****_UKMITTEN44 xxx ㈎7㈎9㈏8㈏9㈏9_**

**_P.s: don't forget to tell me your opinions ㈇9㈇9㈇9_**


	3. Chapter 3

THE CHANGE IN THE CAPTAIN

Disclaimer note:

I don't own One Piece

But other copyright belong Ukmitten44

Recap:

The sea were calm at amazon lily - the birds were tweeting as the winds whistled through the leaves of the forest. Boa Hancock stared out to the sea as heart only thought one man. Luffy...

Suddenly, Den-Den-Mushi started to ring - a sweat trickled down Boa Hancock. Boa Hancock: "Why is the marine calling me!"

**Chapter 3**:

The sweat trickled down her enriched complexion. Her breathing become heavy as if something was constricting her breathe. Den-Den-Mushi continued to ring louder shaking Hancock out of her consciousness into utter despair. Marigold notice her sister strange reaction, she rushed to her side. Marrigold rusher to her sister's side "Hancock, are you okay?" Marigold turn her head to where she was hearing a certain irritating noise - her body turn to her sister whilst her mouth hung open. "Wh... Why... Is ...?" Marigold stuttered, she began to shake crankily. Hancock look down at her ssister, "Move a side, Marigold!" Hancock ordered, she walked to the Den-Den-Munshi. Marigold sat there shocked by Hancock who had regained that astounded aura that surround her elegant beauty. Hancock hands sat on top of the Den-Den-Munshi as her long slender finger curled around the handle. Her eyes narrowed as she stare head at the vast empty sea that dead men wondered.

**" **Hello, this is Boa Hancock speaking what business do i have with you?"

Hancock lips curled as she hear the man's voice gawking in the background, Boa was used to this. She had her littler followers and worshiper as if she was a goddess - you could she was a human version of Goddess Venus. She sighed this was getting out of hand. Why are they calling her? Marigold began to get annoyed by the fact she couldn't hear a single sound coming out of the Den-Den-Mushi. Marigold has always been a nosy type - she extremely hates when her sister behaves secretly around the family. Finally, Hancock had opened her petit lips to spout out a couple of words that seem forever to come out as if she was playing around with the person she was talking. Hancock always had a superior tone when talking to others. Yet, there that one person that made Marigold jealous Luffy. He was a wild and uncontrollable man; Marigold always dream about being like Luffy but she was tied down by this country and it rules. Hancock had treat Luffy with more love than she had ever shown to her and sister.

**Hancock: **"Why I am being called?"

Hancock voice snapped Marigold mind back to reality. Hancock threw her head back as she huffed her chest up doing the motion the confident little sister always did. Marigold smiled at the usual movement that she did. It had in all of a sudden the vase that was sitting in the table crashed onto the floor. The shards flickered into every comer of the room. A small fragment flew towards Marigold face silting her scaly cheeks. Boa's hands hit the table making her older sister shuddered at her sudden anger.

**Hancock**: "Are you serious? I thought that the engaged party was not until the promised day!"

Marigold fell backwards as slamming her heavy body onto the ground - how stupid was she! How could she forget about her sister betrothal. Hancock gritted her teeth in annoyance at the pact her stupid father made!

**Hancock: **"Alright, i will come with my family but i seek audience with that man I am suppose to marry!"

Her voice sounded as metal clashing against each other - her voice was unbearable harsh and menacing. Marigold shuddered at the omnipotent her sister was right now - the dark aura was flowing around her glistening body. Marigold could see why she was called the snake princess - she was a serpent indeed. Boa Hancock turn the Den-Den-Mushi off.

Hancock drop in the ground. She yanked hair in frustration "Why". She groaned; her heart felt painful and constricted. Oh how cruel fate was on this young women. The man she love rejected, her father reject her freedom and sold her soul to the devil. She screamed loudly causing the sky to rumble - the dark Nimbostratus Clouds to interlock with one and another fitting like jigsaw puzzle. Her slender legs kicked the table causing it to fly towards the wall. Bang! was the sound that echoed through the eerie corridor. Hot tears flowed down Boa's face - she bit her lips. Hiccups was sound that screamed in the room. Sandersonia and Elder Nyon rushed causing the door to slam open - the vibration made Marigold and Hancock to convulse shake. Sandersonia ran to sister side - blood trickled down her fair skin. Her lips became bruised and swollen as the red crimson trickled down her snow white skin.

Sandersonia stared at her sister was looking in such a miserable stated. Her lips trembled as couldn't handle her sister being like this "Hancock are you alright?" Hancock tears burst out even more; becoming more uncontrollable. Her petit fist slammed onto the ground.

Hancock cried "Luffy! why is it like this?" Hancock tears ran down faster at much quicker rate than before. She open her mouth once more as regain her control over her tears "Can you all leave - Expect Elder Nyon may you stay I want to talk to you?" Everyone stood there dumbstruck, why was she calling for women she hate the most. Hancock glared at her sister as they won't getting the message - Marigold sallowed her thick saliva she never seen her sister this demanding.

Jealousy ran through her as she stared at her sister. Sandersonia said "Why, were your sisters we deserve to know aswell!"

Sandersonia screamed in angry she never been this jealous of that old hag. Marigold raised her hand and slapped her disrespectful little sister - Sandersonia cheeks turned red. Marigold grabbed little sister hand and dragged her out of the room. Hancock sighed, she stood up and run to the feeble old women. Elder Nyon shrieked as she was confused. But to her surprise she felt two pairs of arms embracing her gentle - Hancock whimpered as her tears flowed her puffed cheeks. Elder Nyon felt sympathy for the girl and stroked her soft hair.

**"**Why, I just want to be Luffy's no one else!" Hancock whimpered, her grip tighten around the old woman's body. "Oh," Elder Nyon thought " He was one who made this girl weak - a small smile formed on her lips. Hancock looked up at the old women.

Hancock spoke "They think that I help Luffy and if I want to prove my innocent I must go forward with the engagement! They want pick me and my sister tomorrow." Hancock wailed. Elder Nyon patted her head as she release a long. "Leave tonight, I'll make an excuse for you - go to were Luffy is." she smiled at the old women's suggestions, her felt as of the chain wore toren down.

Hancock smiled died, as she shook het head in disagreement. Elder looked at her shocked, why was she disagreeing usually she wouldn't care she will do anything for him.

Hancock sighed "I am sorry I can't if I go …" She silenced for a moment or two. "They are going to buster call on Amazon lily - i can't choose. I want to be with Luffy so badly but I don't want to hurt them."

Elder Nyon giggled "_Then_ go make deal, did you forget your the most beautiful women in this world. You can make a difference to your fate - just as i had." Hancock look at her strangely but there was determination in this old women's eyes.

Hancock smiled as she hugged the old women tighter "Alright, I'll deny the charges and refuse this engagement because I am Boa Hancock."

**Meanwhile:**

My head hurts like hell...

Where I am I?

"Luffy, look at me. It's me" I heard an angelic voice… my heart skipped a beat.

"Hancock, is that you. Where are you show yourself." I stood in desperestion - where was she I needed her right now. I looked left and right i couldn't see her anywhere. "Hancock, where are you!" I screamed, my thorat was burning inside - my limbs felt weak as if the energy was drained out of me. Was my mind playing jokes; my heart fluttered as I thought of her beautiful face smilng at me.

A pair of femeinen hands wrapped around my torso - "Luffy" she whispered into my ears. Her voice sounded alurring; if only she knew what she was doing to me. "Hancock!", I turned my body get full view of her undeniable face. Her face was full life, I could see that spark in her eyes. I don't what came over me. All of sudden my rough hands started to caress her cheek with my right hand. A slight moan escaped her lips, I stopped and looked at her face as she stared back at me. Her eyes were sending me speechless messages. I don't know what came over but I know i coudln't hold it in any longer. As I lean in to meet her suckle lips I pull her towards me. Her slender body felt great next to mine - her breast squished against my chest; it felt perfect. I couldn't help but feel the heat from her breath as I kissed her. It was amazing, better than anything I've ever felt before. As her arms wrap around my neck, securing our position she whispers "Luffy, what are you doing?"

I ignore it, all I could think about was how our bodies bumped together as we picked up the pace. As one move my hands down her back I feel her take a deep breath. I thought she would stop, but she didn't. I felt her lips against mine as we grew more intense, I could hear her begin to breath heavily it was effecting my system - I couldn't think staight. I pushed her to the wall and as her back hit the cold bricks, a quite moan escaped her lips - that was all I needed I lost controll. She pushed her body even tighter than I thought possible. Her tongue made it's way into my mouth and fought my own. She won. The way her tongue moved with her lips in perfect sync made my heart race. She bit my lip then, I had not thought of her to be like this but she actually bit my lip. I sensed her smile as she pulled back from me, still holding her I could feel her body, as hot and sweaty as mine. She pushed me back, "Luffy, I am sorry I can't be with you."

I stopped, what was she saying is she crazy. "Hancock, don't leave me… I can't do this anymore I need you.." I don't what come over felt my consciousness slip away.

"HANCOCK!" I screamed springing up fron my bed - looked arounded my crew looked at me with shock.

"Luffy are you alright?" Was the words whispered by the small reindee, who wore the blue hat. They looked at me, waiting for answer…

I cracked a smile as they stared at me "Of course, I am fine there nothing wrong with me!" I chuckled, i saw the reliefe on their faces.

Chopper spoke quitely as stared at me worryingly "Luffy, you were in a coma for a week; we will be worried."

Oh, that why. I guess it was a dream but it felt so real. Hancock, what are you doing to me!

Author P.O.V:

For Luffy an explosion of total peace and serenity that overwhelmed him but little did he know it was the true meaning of life, the love, and the utter wonder on both of their faces, hoping this dream would not never end and he would dream it again. Knowing that for both of them, this may be the last time to prove there melancholy love, so strong, so deep, and yet so sad to never want to let go, to the meaning of life.

A/N: Anyway, I heard the complains about the first chapter which I will adjust to fit your happiness. Plus, if you guys want pairing in this please tell me x

Also thank you for reviewing, following, making it your favorite - I own You guys a lot as you help to improved this story. I will try to upload next Wednesday or Thursday since we are in the holidays ㈎7㈎9㈇7✌ love u guys and Oda too ㈇9㈇9㈇9


	4. Chapter 4

THE CHANGE IN THE CAPTAIN

Disclaimer note:

I don't own One Piece

© belong to Ukmitten44

Recap:

Knowing that for both of them, this may be the last time to prove there melancholy love, so strong, so deep, and yet so sad to never want to let go, to the meaning of life.

Chapter 4:

This is starting to brother me - every night the same dream. Every time , its getting more and more intense. Hancock, I did take your presence for being nothing in my life - I never notice how much two years change me. You change my heart, my heart and the way I breathe its becoming so hard for me to live without you. I don't know what is happening to me I need someone to tell. Even, Sanji's food is starting to taste like shit - the food I ate for two years you made changed my taste buds. Ha, its funny because I am man who eat any food type and still not savour it as much as yours. Its sad because I never had the chance to tell you...

Meanwhile:

The birds whistled in the distances making that beautiful chirping sound in the distance, the crew were all wake expect for their hyperactive captain; who was silently tucked away in bed. "Ay, Zoro go check up on Luffy and go see what's wrong with him?" Nami ordered Zoro, he looked at as if she was crazy or mentally incapable. "Who do you think your ordering around - can't you see, right now I am training!" Zoro replied with mockery in his voice. Nami glared at him, "Zoro, I thought you changed but your still that fucking jerk; I guess I'll do it myself." Nami huffed at Zoro - she got angrier by the minute because of his smugly smirk that was plastered on his cocky face. Nami, raised her fist landing a blow on his grass that grew on his oversize head. "Oww, what was that for you stupid slut!" Zoro screamed at Nami.

"What, did you call me you bastard!" Nami shouted leaping for Zoro. She clenched her fist landing blow to side of his cheek; Zoro spat out a long chain saliva landing on the wooden floor deck. Nami raised her second fist but she couldn't move something was pulling back. "That's enough Nami I think he understand now!" Robin raised her stern voice at her little gold-digger. More arms wrapped around her body restricting her even further pulling her away from Zoro. "Go check up on Luffy; I'll deal with Zoro!" Robin told Nami. "Yeah, ok. You got lucky Zoro!" bellowed in Zoro as she entered men's room.

"Robin, seriously your addicted to me aren't you. "Zoro smirked at Robin as staring at her up and down - Robin slowly walked towards Zoro who was smiling at "I love this game, how about we play for a little while, huh?" questioned Zoro. Robin smiled as she sat down next to him, their finger intertwined with one and another. "Zoro, your going to loses this game to me. Do you know why?" Robin questioned. Zoro stared into her eyes for a moment.  
"Enlightenment, Robin?" He snickered at her. The smiled grew larger on her face. Thats when she cupped his cheeks; a hint red flushed on Zoro's face.  
"Well, then Zoro I will?" She lent in, brushing her lips playing against his, teasing him. Zoro lift his eyebrows in surprised.  
"That's cute. Robin. But you have to do more to make me head over heels for you?" He smirked, "How about I show you, how the Roronoas do it ..." He mumbled. Robin chuckled as she shook her head in disagreement.

He looked into her eyes, his full of mischief.  
"What?" she asked.  
Without warning he kissed her, quickly and almost tentatively, but with a tenderness and passion that seemed to fill her body with warmth.  
"That," he said with a chuckle.

Zoro stood up leaving Robin there silence, "Its seem I won this round today, Robin?"

**Meanwhile:**

Boa Hancock sighed as she sat on the chair glazing at the distances, she was on a marine ship that was heading her own private hell. This because she had a meeting with the devil himself. Akainu, that name annoyed her in ever way possible; he was a hideous man. Hancock kicked the chair as flew toward Marigold. Crash! The chair flickered in every direction. "Hancock can you stop that, we don't have anymore chairs to sit on!" Sandersonia complained at her sister abuse to the items around her. Hancock, released a long sigh as her nails impatiently tapped on the desk. "Sandersonia don't raise your voice at your sister, you know what she going through right now…" Marigold nagged at her younger sister as she walked towards Hancock "Are you okay now! Is there anything you need ask me." Hancock smiled as pecked her sister on the cheek.

"Would you ask one of the sailor, how long we have to see that sick bastard!" Hancock spat out the last words as she clenched her fist - Marigold smiled at her sister sudden request. "Alright, you owe me a one!" Marigold chuckled as she disappeared through the door, slamming the door behind her.

Sandersonia ran to her sister side "I am sorry I didn't realised that you." she whimpered at her sister as she pouted her lips. A small smile form on Hancock as she patted her sister's head. "Its alright, your more important to me…" Hancock words slurred off as tears trickled down her puffed face. Sandersonia sighed as she stood up to embrace her sister, Hancock's heart felt at ease as she felt the sudden warmth that emitted from her younger sister.

"It seems you don't have wait that long, darling!" Marigold stormed back in. Hancock jumped from her seat as smile formed on her pale face. She ran to toilet; only spending a moments time in the toilet. "Come, girlies were leaving!" A beautiful smile blossomed on her golden skin. Hancock felt the pride swell up in her chest as she felt the immense power flowing through her veins as she took a step onto the ship's deck. The men stood there gawking at her desirable beauty as she stared at them; making them melt into absolute submission. "Hello, Boa's!" The sergeant bellowed as make a stance of commendation. She waved him off as she walked towards the fleet members "Captain kuroko, have we arrived in the location" Her voice was demanding and dangerous as glare down at this inferior creature. "Yes, madam we have arrived" he smirked at as he had lustful eyes, Hancock shiver at disgusting man.

"All men are disgusting and never have a pure intent, obviously expect Luffy-sama!" Hancock thought as she released a long sigh. The man looked at her puzzle, "Why is she sighing was answer not enough to please her?" He wondered as he stared at her.

"Captain Kuroko, stop staring at me or I'll rip your balls off and feed them to my snakes!" Hancock released the words in a menacing sound which sent a cold shiver down Kuroko's back. A wolf whistle echo throughout the ship, "Boa Hancock you were always a feisty one." A deep , rough voice called from behind her. Hancock froze on her spot as felt her body become tense as her confidences die; like sand blowing in the me," Ordered the Akainu "Didn't you hear me Boa Hancock I said follow me." Slowly raising his voice. Hancock spun around looking at him directly into his cold eyes.

"I am coming! I spat out to this Devil.

Akainu lead her into his living room, pulling out the chair for Hancock. She sighed, seriously she didn't like this treatment to be done by this cruel man with only evil intent lurking at the back if his mind. A crude smirk was fixated on his cocky face "So, Hancock..." her name sound like shit coming out his mouth right now. Akainu grabbed her hand and place it in between his palms. He move his thumb in circular motion caressing her hands - "About our engagement?"

"Akainu, look I want to..." Quickly, he placed his finger on her lip as it slowly skidded across her lower. "Call me Sakazuki, that my name." sakazuki slowly whispered into Hancock as he felt the chemistry between them. He had held the eye-contact with her feeling a swarm of butterflies attack his stomach. "Hancock." He uttered as he could no longer control himself. Hancock raised an eyebrow at this hunger wolf in front of her.

Before she knew it, there was a pair lips crashing onto hers. Her back landing into the sofa as this monster was moaning her name out. Her eyes peer down at him as he was sending chaste kisses on her neck.

Hancock sighed as she quite use to men sexually attack her but non succeed in turning her on. Slowly, she pushed him away but it was no use he was to distracted. Hancock, shove this annoying man off her - the impact of when he landing was loud. Akainu groaned as he shot a glare at her as shot up off the ground. "Look, Akainu... mmm I mean Sakazuki... I want to call this engagement off!" Yelled Hancock at the furiously man in front of her. He stood up as I glaring him down - she was know as the ice queen for a reason.

"You want to call this marriage off, well I refuse Hancock!" Akainu shouted at the strong, defiant woman in front of him, "You're marring me without you choice; instead of chasing some stupid brat, who would never recognised your feelings!" Hancock felt her blood boil, "How dare you call him some brat, thank you very much. He is and will be a better man than you!" bellowed Hancock. "You know what I am not going to marry you and rather die than to be with a disgusting, old man." Sakazuki frown deepen on his face as he stared at his future wife. "You think you can escape me; you were mine since the day you were born. Some little crush of yours is not going to ruin all the planning and preparation our families spent." A slight smirk formed on Akainu lips as he scolded the woman in front of him. "Do you think I care I am Boa Hancock and I won't marry a fucking sick bastard like you. Well, damn our fathers because this match was made in hell!" Akainu blood boiled pass its limits and she was testing it far too much.

Hancock released a scream as a huge pair of hands struck her painfully in her cheeks, tears ran down her face. Sakazuki glared at "I don't care if you insult me but how dare you insult our father in front of me Hancock!" He grabbed a fistful of her hair "You hear me Hancock say that again and you will regret it." He whispered in her ears as he nibbled her earlobes slowly. "Don't worry I'll kill Luffy for stealing my treasure and you would be there to watch." Hancock hiccuped as she stared at this mad man, she clenched her fist tightly. "I hope I'll be the first to kill you fucker!" She shouted as punched her fist into his cheek. The force of her punch caused him to drop onto the ground, he sat there in shock. "Mark my words Sakazuki, I'll never forgive you!"

"We will see about that, guard take her away from here"

_**A/N:**_

_**Anyways guys it seem like I lied I updating today Because I was bored, I warn you Chapter 5 may disappoint or surprise you guys. I would update on 13th or 14 of august xxx Love you guys. PLease review and tell me if you want summer specials XD  
**_

_**Have guys watched ZANKYOU NO TERROR awesome anime !**_


	5. Chapter 5

THE CHANGE IN THE CAPTAIN

Disclaimer note:

I don't own One Piece

© belong to Ukmitten44

**Recap:**

"I hope I'll be the first to kill you fucker!" She shouted as punched her fist into his cheek. The force of her punch caused him to drop onto the ground, he sat there in shock. "Mark my words Sakazuki, I'll never forgive you!"

"We will see about that, guard take her away from here"

**Chapter** 5

The cold wall send cool kiss down as the wall embraced my impact. I screamed in pain as the thirsty guards stared down at me. They stood there grabbing fistful of my hair. "My, my - Akira aren't we lucky" The tall slender man muttered.

"Yeah, Kiba we got lucky. Who would thought that the most beautiful women would be here!" They both notoriously laughed at each other. "Akira, wait..." Kiba step in front of me, "let me go first." He slowly unbuckled his belt. The trouser slowly slide down, only leaving him is darkly colored boxers. "Hmmm. Hancock your more beautiful up close." He grunted the word as he throw his trousers in the other direction. A smirk form on his lips; lust grew in his eyes. What is he planning to do me?

Suddenly, grabbed the chain pulling me in close, he took a deep breathe inhaling my scent. "Your smell pure Hancock. I guess your still a virgin." He chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll make it worthwhile." Arrogantly, whispered in my ears. My face flushed red, how dared he play with me!

That touch snapped me out my thoughts, he cool hands rested on my collarbone as he moved his fingers in a circle motion. His palm cupped my breast as he locked his glaze in mine. "Hancock," he purred "I guess you like what I doing do you." Is he trying to seduce me...

"How dare you!" I felt my blood boil in anger, he is really testing my patients. He chuckled as he bit my neck, what the fuck. That's it! I landed a kick on his face, sending him fly to the other wall. "Don't you dare touch me only my beloved can!" I shouted down at him as I felt the laughter spilling out of my mouth. "Is that so!" He shouted "I suggest you protect yourself. Akira come here and hold her down she going to pay!" The anger quaked in his voice as he shouted. Akira came rushing in like a obedient dog, I felt my hands beginning strapped around my back. Kiba tongue ran forcefully on my cheek, I shivered. What was he going to do? He lips crushed onto mine, forcefully. I was paralsyed by fear are they going to rape me. Noooo, noooo, not again. I am so sorry Luffy. The tear trickled down my face.

"Calling all, marines come to the assembly point now! I repeated all marines come to the assembly point now!" Kiba grunted in anger.

"You got lucky this tine. Don't worry, I'll will come back - my bitch." He stood up leaving, slowly "Come on, Akira."

Silence echoed in the dungeon, "Fuck you!" I screamed hoarsely, but only sending the deadly echoes right back at me. My tears began to choke me - I gasped ford the toxic air around me. Drip, drip, drip was the only was the sound that had comforted me. The dampness and closeness of the wall suffocated me. I stared angirly at the meatl bars of in front of me - which encaged me. Making me feel as if my wings of freedom were ripped from me and now denying me. The light flickered outside of my cell; making my heart pulse faster. The wind caressed my cheeks as the howling wind sound grew stronger. My heart beat stopped as sounds of footsteps emgered out of nowhere. I searched the ground for as the footstep grew closer and louder by the second. Finally, I found a solid object in my grasp. Without daring to dart my eyes from the outside - I lifted the object into my line of sight. BANG! The object dropped; I couldn't take this anymore. The scream escaped out of my mouth.

It had shot it's eyes back at me. The skin hung loosely on the face. The wrinkled mouth was tightly shut as it's glaze was lingering on my eyes. Thump, thump; the pace of my heart increased. A cold sweat slid down my face as I stared at this mortifying body. My hands trembled in it's grip - my mind was fixed on this man. I yanked my hands but the seastone cuffs constricted me. This scene was too similar, I felt my back burn as the memeroies played into my mind. Is this fear...

My breathing stopped as the air around me became thicker, I have so powerless. Its dead face drew closer to me. A slight shocked traveled down my spine as the worst scenario cone to my mind. "Let go off me, now!" I screamed, I was whacking it with all my power I could muster: the tears leaked. "This is all a dream ,right," I laughed It's gripped drew me back to reality. The obscene feeling grew stronger, my world had come to a stop; was I going to die. I couldn't hold it any longer "I said..."

My mouth felt extremely right as the old man's hands clasped over over it, suffocating me. The boney hand became loose on my face. "Shhh..." He ordered as he looked at his surrounding. "What do you want to bring the guards here, huh?" He questioned. I was confused; how dare this man make the mockery out of me. "How dare you, you imbecile!" I snapped at him - dare he. I was already in a foul mood and now he is messing with me.

'Look, I am sorry I am trying to escape..." He scratched the back of his head, "they think I am died - soo... I beg of I don't a want to die." The man body shook shook - I felt nothing but pity for this man. "Look, tommorow I ammeetinig my crew." He smiled as he fixed his glaze on me. "Oh, I know. You cab come with me if.." His mouth hung low. What is he staring at. I turned my head, only to be confronted by Hancock..." The name sounded like venom.

"Hancock, don't ignore me." The heavy voice shouted. "Hmmm, what do we have here - I thought you had die. It seems like worms never die." My breathe became heavy as the old man clutched onto me. "Hmmm..." He paused for a moment, "Hey, Naruto come in." Ordered the fucker who stood there smirking.

"Yeh, Kiba what do you want?" Naruto questioned, silently surveyed the room. Kiba looked at Naruto gleefully. "I want you to take this man to the spare cell." He growled, sending death looks at the feeble old man.

"Sure Kiba, you owe me one later." Whispered the marine officer. He grabbed the boney hand and wrenched it upwards. Twisting the skin harshly, the old man started coughing. Thats when he spat out deeply crimson blood. Naruto prance around the old in worry, "Owww, my chest!" Cried the old man. "Old man, are you okay?" Naruto Squeaked in pity, he patted the old mans back gently. "Second thoughts, Kiba, I'll take him to the infirmary." Naruto at his superior, whilst waiting for the agreement or disapproval. Kiba held his glanze as he pondered for a moment or two. "Alright, hurry up and take him out of here." He muttered as he give in. The old man was lifted in the air by the golden hair boy.

Silences rang in the cell as the eerie feeling was not dying out but only getting stronger by the minute. Agony tore through me, my eyes were sewen on to the demon in front of me. I watched him cautiously and reluctantly because the moment I tore my eyes from him that was it for me. His hands slide down his chest slowly popping a button as he went do his chest. He stood onto of me, I was between his legs. I shivered in disgusted. "Hancock," he smiled, throwing his shirt in the corner. "Hmm, let's have some fun." He chuckled. He quickly undid the buckle, only leaving him once again in a darkly colour boxers My heart pounded louder, "how dare you!" I screamed at him. But I only got a smirk as a response - "because I can and you can't do a single thing about it." His hand went to his boxer.

My eyes widen, "Anyone help me!" I screamed as crawled away from this devil. Painful grip dug into my skin, I felt my a liquid trickling down my leg. What I was bleeding, "You motherfucker, I will kill you!". He snorted in response, he lowered his head to my leg, I could feel his prickled breath on my skin. "Ahh!" I screamed as his teeth sunk into my skin, "LET GO OF ME!" I shook, I kicked, I struggle but nothing released me from his vicious mouth. His razor teeth mark my skin, he pulled away. My leg was on fire, his mouth was dripping with blood. This carnival stood there, breathing in deep. His looked murderous as the lust grew more in them. My legs were dragged back, his large hands grabbed my dress. "Noo!" I screamed as my dress tore in two. "Nooo!" I cried but a pair lips crushed onto my lipscaptured my mouth. I was suffocating, I felt as if I was sucking poison. I struggled under his body - I couldn't escape. I am so sorry Luffy...

* * *

The breeze blew on Luffy's hair as his lips. "Owww!" Luffy screamed. The pulsing pain grew stronger in his chest. "Help me, Chopper." The blood rushed to Luffy's head as he felt the excruciating pain crucifying into his chest. The loud noises pulsed in Luffy's mind, "Argh!" It felt like a drill drilling into his head. "Help me, Chopper..." He felt his his consciousness slipping away into a messy haze

"Luffy!" Screamed Robin as she saw her Captain falling to the ground - the loud thump shook Robin back into the correct state mind. "Chopper, hurry up. It's Luffy!" Robin cried as she rushed to his side. Her finger went to his wrist, he pulse was beating perfectly fine; nothing abnormal. "Thank God, he still alive." She released a long sigh. Robin tensed as a tab arn rested on her shoulders. "Robin." He whispered slowly into her ear. "What's going on?" Zoro questioned. The heat crept onto her cheeks. Robin could feel his warm breathe prickly her neck. "Luffy," she paused "He... He fainted." She muttered. She slightly turned her head, she was only inches away from his face. A smirk sat on her lips as she stared at the moss head in front of her. "Umm..." Zoro scratched the back of his head, his face flushed red as Robin gigled at him. Bang!

"Hey, where is Luffy!" Chopper shouted, running in with Brook (who was carrying the first aid box). Zoro now at Luffy's side. "He. He is here." He grunted at the midget doctor. Chopper doctor looked around "where is Robin." He questioned. Zoro just shrugged, "Hurry up and take Luffy." Zoro sighed, "What the hell is wrong with Luffy these days - it's scary how much people change." Zoro whispered.

* * *

FFinallyiy, I waited years for this. Now, she finally in my grasp. Thank you, father. I hate to admit this but this is the best present. Hancock, your finally becoming mine. I turned the corner making my way to the dungeon. I can't help but be mean to her, I love that expression she makes. I hope she learnt her lesson to never mess with me. I wonder how her blood taste. Hmm... This is is turning me on. Oh yeah, mabye I should try branding her with my devil fruit power; I bet you it will smell amazing. Crap, I am getting hard.

What is that smell. Is it blood. I stood there, my crotch warming up, shit this going to be a long day. I rush to cell where the smell was coming from. I frozen, as the heat crept on my cheek. Hancock look so beautiful laying there bare in a pool of blood. Her skin glistened in the crimson blood, her hair drown in the blood. Her breast was covered tooth marks. I panted, I want to add to her marks. I want to brand with my hands. Wow. I guess she learnt her lesson, perfectly. The grin grew on my face.

* * *

"Luffy." Rang in the air. "Luffy." Snapped me out of my face. I felt something tickling my face. I open my eyes to see an angle smiling down at me, her dark hair brushed on my face, softly. "I missed you." Whispered at her. My hand started to reach out for her face; I want to caress it. "Your beautiful." I purred at her. She giggled as a faint blush grew on her cheeks. I pushed myself to sit up straight. I wrapped my hands around her waist, I breathe in her heavenly aroma. My heart beat raced faster - "I want this to last.." I grunted as I puller her in closer. My lips found their way to her neck, I began to suck, bite and kiss her; leaving marks on her neck. I never felt this much excitement.

"I am sorry." Was the words that had stopped me in my tracks as I look up to face the crimson face girl - who was crying. "What's wrong, Hancock?" I chocked out, I felt a pulsing pain in my stomach this was too much for me. I couldn't take her crying, it broke my insides. "I can't be with you, Luffy..." She cried, pushing me away from her. What is she saying, again? I am confused. "I thought you love me?", I cried.

"I do Luffy." She sighed heavily. "But you and I were never meant to be. This was a fate that was decided a long time ago." She muttered whose painful words as she began to walk away.

"No, I won't accept this!" I jumped on her, we land on the ground. Her mouth hung low in shock, I locked my eyes with hers. It felt like it was real, I could feel her slender waist in my arm. Her eyes were bugled in surprise. "Your making this harder for me, Luffy." She whispered as turned her head away from mine. I ignored her as I place my lips on her. She grasped underneath. I don't care I won't let go of her anymore. I licked her lips, I parted slightly, we were panting hard. I nibbled her lower lips gently; earning a beautiful moaned.

I felt a smirk form in my lips, "Let's see what your body wants, eh?" I purred in her ears, I felt a sudden hardness when stared at this aroused Hancock. I sucked on her earlobes, earning a earful moan. "Luffy!" She screamed my name in ecstasy as my right hands playfully play with her breast. "Luffy... Stop... Ah" she moaned as I lick her neck slowly. I felt a burning desire. " I can't... I needed you." I moaned in her ears. Her eyes widen. Her arms wrapped around me, "like I said Luffy, I am sorry." She whispered as she slowly disappear into thin air.

I sat there all by myself, I was shocked. I could still taste her. I really need her by me. I am so damn confused.

* * *

**_A/N: I love you guys ㈺6 this is my a longest chapter. I hope you guys can Rate &amp; Review  
_**

**_I am confused to Luffy ㈶8 if you think I should change the age rating tell me  
_**


End file.
